The Unwanted
by Tostie
Summary: AU 4th year fic – Alive!/bad! James and Lilly - Likeable!WGWl – indifferent!/Grey!Harry – the Tri-wizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts and Violet Potter has a feeling this year will be even more dangerous than before and who is this boy who arrived at Halloween night? – no slash – not a crossover
1. Prologue part 1: Violet

**Word beforehand: The idea for this story came to me when I was thinking about what to do with to be who you are/road of life. Almost all the wrong child who lived stories I have read have the wrong child who lives as an arrogant spoiled and incompetent child. So I thought why for once not do the opposite? So in this story the wrong child is actually likeable. Unfortunately for plot reasons James and Lilly won't get off so easily. I hope you enjoy the story and please review or pm any suggestions. **

**The Goblet of Fire (artefact) will also work differently than it did in canon (again for plot reasons). Also the information given in this chapter is what Violet thinks is the truth, but that doesn't mean it is really the truth.**

**Lastly a warning in advance the three (maybe four) tasks of the tournament will be different. The four elements theme the tasks had I will keep for the most part, but by now most of you probably have read so many versions of the exact same task that you are probably sick and tired of it so I decided to come up with three somewhat original tasks.**

**Summary: AU 4th year fic – Alive!/bad! James and Lilly - Likeable!WGWl – indifferent!/Grey!Harry – the Tri-wizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts and Violet Potter has a feeling this year will be even more dangerous than before and who is this boy who arrived at Halloween night? – no slash – not a crossover**

* * *

**Prologue part 1: Violet**

The four long tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts were filled to the brim with students from three different schools. A majority of them were students from the very school they were in. Those students were all wearing black robes with a crest on it. This crest was different from table to table and symbolised what house the students were in.

The other students were the students of the two visiting schools. There were the blood-red robe wearing students of Durmstrang Institute, who had joined the Slytherin students at their table and then you had the light-blue robes wearing students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

It was one of the individuals of the latest group that had earned one off Hogwarts's students silent gratitude. That person was sitting at her regular seat at the Gryffindor table. She was sitting at the far end of the table, a place where she could see the majority of the hall without appearing like her possibly mad and most definitely paranoid DADA teacher of the year.

The girl's name was Violet Lillian Potter or as she was more commonly known in the world she lived; The-girl-who-lived. If one her parents old friend were to describe her then they would say she was the spitting image of her mother when she was that age, except the eyes; those she had inherited from her father.

Personally she thought those comparisons were getting real old real fast. She got it all right? She inherited some physical characteristics of her parents do they really have to tell her that every time they saw her?

The reason for why she was mentally thanking the Beauxbatons student, who's name she still did not know was because for once not everyone was staring at her. It was borderline creepy how many stares she could feel directed at her whenever she appeared in public and recently some of those stares have become even more disturbing. Luckily those very boys who had normally their attention on her were now given the blonde Beauxbatons student their attention.

This allowed her to scan her surrounding without constantly meeting people's eyes (most of them didn't even bother looking away when she had caught them looking at her.) At her own table they were mostly all chatting about the upcoming choosing of champions which would happen at the end of the feast.

As she thought about the upcoming choosing of champions her gaze moved toward the front of the hall were the beautifully decorated Goblet of Fire stood. She knew without a doubt that that thing was going to cause her trouble. She didn't have an inner eye or such other nonsense, but she just knew that something bad was going to happen. After all it was Halloween and something bad always seem to happen on that day.

It all started with her second Halloween, the Halloween of 1981, the Halloween which had been the worst by far. At that time her parents had gone into hiding as apparently they had caught the eyes of Voldemort. Unfortunately one of their friends had betrayed them and Voldemort had found out where they lived. It had been that Halloween that he had come after them. Her parents hadn't been home that night as from what she had been able to gather they had to attend some kind of meeting and had asked her father's father, grandpa Charlus to babysit.

No one had been able to explain to her exactly what had happened that night. And even to this day all she really knew was that the events of that fateful Halloween night made her one of the most famous witches alive. She became known as the girl-who-lived, the girl who survived a killing curse and the one who put an end to the reign of terror that had held a country in its grip for a long time at the tender age of one.

But while most of Wizarding Britain celebrated that night, the end of the war had come at heavy cost. That night she had lost her last remaining grandparent and more importantly she had lost her twin brother, Harry.

Of course that hadn't been on her mind at the time. She had only been one at the time and things like life and death didn't really comprehend at the time. In fact it would take several years until she could understand what had happened that night.

She was ashamed to admit that even after she learned what happened she really didn't care about some brother she may have had at the time.

Violet took a moment to look at her parents who both were sitting at the head table. Lily Potter was the current Potions teacher, while her husband, Violet's father, James Potter was a Auror Captain who along with his team had been assigned as additional security for the tournament. She suspected that the ministry had only assigned them to look good after the events of last Halloween.

Those two were partially if not completely responsible for the fact that she hadn't cared about her lost sibling at that time. From what she had managed to gather her parents had been pretty level headed persons when they were at schools and even though they were seen less after they graduated many who were in contact with them still said they were kind and compassionate people. But that changed after that fateful Halloween, it seemed that being the parents of the girl-who-lived went to their head and they became more and more concerned to have the appearance of the perfect 'light' family.

Due to that they started to see her as the perfect child, a champion of the light who managed to best a dark lord at the tender age of one. Thanks to those views they started to spoil her rotten and never reprimanded her for anything. Thanks to this she had, to put it mildly, became rather arrogant.

So by the time she learned that she had a brother at one point she really didn't care after all she had been the one to beat you-know-who, why would she care about someone else?

Luckily things started to change when she arrived at Hogwarts for her first year. When she had asked her parents how she would be sorted, they had told her she had to put on a special hat that would sort her into the house the hat thought she belonged into.

She had of course thought there could only be one house the hat would call. Her father had explained the house system and there was only one house that was good enough for her. She was after all not a dark and evil snake. Nor was she a bookworm; after all she already managed to beat a dark lord why would she study more? And she was most definitely not some dumb duffer.

No, only the house of the brave and good was good enough for her. So when McGonagall called her name she had confidently walked up to the chair and put on the hat.

Image her surprise when instead of immediately calling out the name of the house of the lions the hat started speaking in her head.

'Mm interesting .. already decided where you are going have we?' the hat had said. 'It is true you have certain traits Godric would have loved in his house, but …. there is also ambition, you want to be great and the house of Slytherin can help you with that…'

In the end she had managed to convince the hat not to put her there. She was even willing to go to another house as long as it wasn't that dark house.

The hat had chuckled at her proposal and had proclaimed her a Gryffindor. As she returned the hat to the chair her eleven year old mind wondered what the hat had meant with the ambition part.

It would take almost four months until she got the answer to that question. There had been of course some hints before she received her real wake up call. The firsts were of course the lessons where she found out she really wasn't some kind of magical prodigal, but at the time her mind just wrote it off as that she wasn't a nerd and what they were teaching her was boring anyway.

The second major blow against the mental image she had built of herself in her head was on Halloween. Looking back that had personally been her worst Halloween since her second. On that day she had found out that one of her dorm mates, one Hermione Granger was not in the tower after everyone had been ordered up there after a troll had been reported to be in the castle.

So what did she do in her still deluded state of mind. She pulled out her copy of the Marauders map and found that the somewhat bossy girl was in the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Assuming that her year mate did not know about the troll she decided to be the hero she knew she was and go get the girl before she might stumble upon the troll. The fact the same might happen to her did not once cross her mind as she confidently made her way out of the tower and toward the position of the girl.

In the end she did find the girl … she also found the troll. That encounter had left her in the hospital wing for a week straight. During that week she had had a lot of time to think and she realised that there might be a chance she wasn't all powerful after all.

It wasn't until several weeks later that all her illusions were scattered. It was during one of the night's she was walking through the castle under the invisible cloak she had received for her eight birthday. She had stumbled upon a mirror, a mirror found in one of the many unused rooms of Hogwarts.

The mirror had not shown the reflection of a eleven year redheaded child. No, instead it had shown something that had utterly horrified her. It was then, in what could possibly the most crucial moment of her mental development, fate decided to smile upon her.

Violet had to smile as she thought back about it. She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been gazing at the mirror, but she knew exactly what had caused her to snap out of it. It had been a seventh year prefect that had found her. A very familiar prefect at that, it had been her Uncle Sirius's cousin, Tonks.

At first Tonks had been obviously angry because she was out past curfew, but then when she caught sight of the mirror recognition seem to flash through her eyes and with a much softer tone and body langue she asked what she had seen.

She hadn't wanted to answer at first, she was a hero, she could take care of her own problems, but then as she looked at the mirror again and the same image was shown something seem to break within her and before she even realised what was happening tears were streaming down her cheeks and the currently pink haired girl had engulfed her in a hug.

She hadn't slept at all that night, partially because she and Tonks had spent several hours talking and partially because her mind needed to absorb what Tonks had told her. It was without a doubt a lot to absorb; to learn that the mirror shows own deepest desires, that the mirror had shown her deepest desire. She had wanted to deny it, to rant and rave that the prefect was wrong, but for some reason she couldn't.

Looking back she had been extremely lucky it had been Tonks who had found her. Clumsy she might be, but she had displayed the compassion and patience of a saint that night. Most prefect would have probably just reported her and be done with it, but not Tonks. She had stayed with her, she had talked with her, she had forced her think and reflect.

It had made her realise just how she was acting. How if she continued on this path that image in the mirror might very well become a reality and while a small somewhat treacherous part of her mind really wouldn't mind if it did, a bigger part, the part that showed the innocence that was accompanied by her age was just horrified by the prospect of it happening.

It was nearly morning when she made a silent promise. She would change herself so that what she was in the mirror would never happen. Of course that was easier said than done. One does not change one's behaviour overnight after years of behaving like that.

Once again Tonks had come to the rescue. The young woman had become something akin to a role model to her that year. It was not like they were best friends or anything. The age and house difference made sure of that, but Tonks always had at least some time every weak to listen and give some advice. If there relationship had to be describe as anything then you could say that Tonks became like an older (and somewhat) wiser sister to her.

While that relationship had developed well and she had been very saddened that Tonks would only be there for one year, others unfortunately did not go so well. Sure there were tons of people who wanted to be her 'friend.', but they to put it in Tonks words had been GWL groupies. Those who weren't? Well, she had kind of made an ass of herself in those first few months and even that age people didn't forgot quick.

The only person her age who she could call somewhat of a friend at the end of her first year was the one who she had spent the week in the Hospital wing with. Looking back Hermione was probably so desperate for friends that that task hadn't been so much of an accomplishment. Still she was glad she made friends with her back then, while their personalities had clashed on more than one occasion she still considered her a good friend.

Unfortunately their friendship had also some serious downsides. One of them being that Hermione was to curious for her own good and that she herself was probably to impulsive. With the two of them influencing each other one thing led to another and the end result was a face to face meeting with someone who was supposed to be dead. She came face to face with Voldemort, murderer of her twin and grandfather.

That encounter had led to another long stay in the Hospital wing. It was during that time she had to accept some cold hard truths. She had to accept that the man she supposedly stopped over a decade ago was still very much alive and had nearly ended hers if not for the timely arrival of the Headmaster.

It had been that acceptance that made her realise just how weak she was and that she really could not defend herself if she was ever attacked. She had shared that worry with Hermione and even though she was convinced that the teachers wouldn't allow anything more to happen she was also glad to spend the rest of the year going through the library searching for defensive spells.

In her second year her social circle expanded somewhat. Having noticed that her changed behaviour remained constant Susan Bones, a girl she knew from ministry parties her parents took her with was willing to give her a chance. They didn't become instant best friends of course, but she was proud to say that a couple of month into the year her fellow redhead had defiantly moved from casual acquaintance to friend. To a lesser extend she also became acquainted with Susan's best friend Hannah Abbot, she had been a bit more suspicious of her, but by the end of the year she definitely could be counted on her small list of friends as well.

Outside her of own year there were also others she became somewhat closer to. First there was her first and to this day only male friend; Regulus Sirius Black III, the few months younger than her son of her Uncle Sirius. He was a third year Gryffindor now and at first she had been very happy to see him in the castle, but recently things had turned rather awkward between them. Both their fathers apparently thought it was a brilliant idea if the two of them got together so that they would really be family and they weren't exactly subtle about it either! Worse yet, ever since the younger boy discovered his hormones he didn't seem to opposed about it. On the other hand the very thought made her skin crawl. By Merlin, they had grown up alongside each other. He was probably the closest thing to a brother she would ever have. The mere thought just felt wrong.

Outside of Regulus there were two other first years she had gotten closer to that year. The first was Ginny Weasley; she may not be very fond of the girl's brother (or mother for that matter), but considering she was trying to be nicer to others she couldn't help, but reach out to the girl who looked so lonely, despite being in the same house as four of her bothers.

At first the girl had been annoyingly awe-struck and Violet had given her (in her opinion) a generous month to change before she would write her off as hopeless groupie. Luckily for the younger girl she improved or at least improved somewhat before the month was over.

Then Halloween came and seemingly as usual something bad happened. This time that annoying cat of the caretaker had been petrified and a message seemingly in blood had been written on the wall.

From that day one two people she was close to changed. One was Hermione who started to spend even more time in the library. While not exactly healthy it was more or less Hermione behaviour. What was more worrisome however was her fellow redhead. The girl had closed up entirely and now spend most of her time writing and that diary of hers.

After several days of trying to talk to her and getting no real response she decided some more serious actions were required. During the middle of the night she had snuck out of her dorm and headed to the first year's one. There she had nicked the Diary from the younger girl's trunk, intend at finding out just what was wrong with her. Normally she would have respected her privacy, but considering just how sudden she changed and how it happened right after Halloween she couldn't help, but worry that there was more going on than she realised.

Once she was back in the privacy of her own bed she had opened the diary and to her shock it was completely empty! She knew this was the diary she had seen Ginny write in so how could it be empty? Some kind of magical protection that prevents anyone besides the owner to read it? She had never heard about protections like that, but by now she was no longer arrogant enough to think that that meant it couldn't exist.

Still she could at least do some simple tests. First she decided to do the most simple on. She got some writing utilities and wrote down a simple and rather random line.

_Today's history lesson was totally boring! Seriously I know Binns is a ghost, but does he have to be this boring?_

Her words stayed there for a moment before they disappeared before he very eyes. Then moments later words reappeared on the same spot, but written in a totally different handwriting.

_I know what you mean. Even in my time Binn's always managed to talk anyone to sleep._

Violet stared at the words for second without a blinking, her mind completely shocked, not by the reply, but by the fact it replied at all. She might not know a lot about magic, but at least she was pretty sure this shouldn't be possible. Magic could not create intelligence, some pre-written lines appearing was understandable, but this was way and way to specific! She snapped the book close (something she noticed was harder than it should be. It felt like some kind of her mind did not want to close it and instead continue writing.)

She then jumped out of her bed and donned her invisibly cloak. Not even realising it was nearing midnight she had made her way to her head of house's office and bonked on the door.

To put it mildly McGonagall had not been amused when she saw her, but before the obligatory rant could start about why she was out after curfew (again) she had shoved the book in the direction of the deputy-headmistress and started babbling about what she had found out.

The elder woman had kept her stern demeanour the entire time as she had listened, but she had not interrupted and when Violet had finished her story she had told her to put the book on the nearby desk. The professor then had pulled her wand and casted a number of spells Violet was unable to identify. With each spell the professor casted she seem to get more and more frustrated until eventually after several minutes of casting she used magic to levitate the book and told the second year to follow her.

The professor then had brought her straight to the office of the Headmaster where she was asked to repeat the story as the much older man started to examine the book.

Long story short? It turned out that she had been right to be worried and that the book was actually trying to possess the younger girl. So how did this turn of events affect her relationship with the girl? Well unfortunately it took a turn for the worse.

Well a turn for the worse in her eyes at least. If someone would go the younger redhead right now and ask about her relationship with Violet then she would no doubt answer with that they were best friends. Violet however had to disagree; this was mostly due to the fact that after Ginny had found exactly what the book was and what would most likely have happened if Violet hadn't interfered she had been grateful … very **very **grateful.

To put it mildly she more or less regressed to how she was when Violet had first met her. The only difference was that the girl now believed that she was the best friend of the girl-who-lived. Add to that the fact that Violet suspected the younger redhead batted for the other team … yeah definitely not best friends, more like a casual acquaintance you try to avoid, but can't due to the fact you live in the same tower.

Then there was the last person she had befriended in her second year. Her name was Luna Lovegood. Like with Ginny the girl looked so lonely that only a heartless person wouldn't try and reach out to her. Her relationship with the girl was a bit hard to describe; Luna was a bit odd (and that was definitely one of the nicer terms she was called.) The girl was nice and fun to spend time with, but sometimes when she says something, Violet couldn't help, but think 'What?'.

Still despite her slight oddness it was usually amusing to spend time with her. This was especially true if Hermione was there to. Hermione and Luna's relationship was an odd one. At first glance one would say Hermione disliked Luna for how often she argues with her, butt on the other hand, one time in Violet's second year she and Hermione had seen Luna getting bullied by her year mates and Hermione's reaction to it had been shocking to Violet. The normally always rule abiding 13 year old had hexed the living daylights out of the bullies and hadn't even tried to justify her actions when an angry McGonagall had confronted them.

Her third year was another interesting year for her, both in the friends department and what had happened at that year's Halloween. She found a unlikely friendship in non-other than her Slytherin year mate Daphne Greengrass.

How that happened was actually a pretty amusing story now that she looked back. Back at the end of her second year when they had to choose electives both her parents had recommended she at least choose divination as one of them. She had decided to listen to it …. ten minutes into the first lessons she wished she hadn't. The lesson had barely began when that crazy woman who carried the tittle of teacher told her she was going to die soon. Seriously even if she really could see in the future (something Violet strongly doubted) what kind of responsible adult tells a 13 year old she is going to die soon and in the middle of the class at that.

Luckily McGonagall seems to dislike divination as much as she did as she allowed her to change electives after she visited the woman after that first divination lesson. Still she was still pretty pissed at her parents for even suggesting divination (especially when she found out that neither had followed that course), so what did she do? She did something she knew her parents would definitely not approve off.

By now she knew that her parents disproved of pretty much anything that would harm their little 'perfect light family' image. So in her thirteen year old mind she concocted the perfect plan; make friends with a Slytherin she did not hate.

There were unfortunately a few problems with that plan. The first was all the Slytherins in her year were part of Malfoy's 'goon squid'. Well technically not all first years; you had Tracey Davis, one of the few known non-purebloods in the snake den. She was one of the few that did not follow Malfoy, but Violet was not blind at how much the blonde was shunned in her own house due to her blood status. She also knew that if the blonde would befriend her then it would probably only make the situations worse for her.

Then there was Daphne Greengrass; the girl was in her opinion rather odd, not Luna Lovegood odd, but still pretty weird. In the three years she had shared classes with her she had never seen her smile, or get angry … or displayed any emotions for that matter. Still Greengrass was a pureblood so she shouldn't suffer as much of a backslash for befriending her, right?

Well the girl in question probably thought it did … or not, it was a bit hard to read someone who shows no emotions on their face. Of course she just took this as a challenge and it only took her three months to get the Greengrass girl to show some emotions …. okay annoyance might not have been what she had aimed for, but it was definitely progress. Another two months of not giving up resulted in a brief smile … which the girl had covered up in seconds, then finally nearly at the end of the year she actually managed to get her to laugh …. ah progress! Sweet, sweet progress!

Hopefully during the upcoming year she would be able to finally find out what made her somewhat friend act like this. Because one thing she did know, the way Daphne acted was not particularly normal.

Daphne aside, there was one other major event that happened during her third year that immediately sprang to the forefront of her mind when she thought back about it. Of course that even happened on Halloween (It really should have come as a surprise to her anymore), the biggest (and so far only) jailbreak of the supposedly unescapable Azkaban happened. Fifteen convicted Death Eaters escaped that day, including Voldemort's top lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange.

So looking back, was it really so surprising she dreaded the upcoming choosing of champions? No it wasn't and if it had been up to her she would have remained in her bed the entire day until this seemingly cursed day was over. Unfortunately she had lessons today and one is not friends with Hermione Granger and skip the entire day just with the excuse that she felt something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of loud cheers. She blinked and noticed that she was so lost in her thoughts that she had completely missed the beginning of the ceremony and that the first champion had just been chosen. It was Victor Krum, world famous seeker, and a boy that seriously needed to learn other facial expression other than frowning.

Eventually the applause died down and piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet and was caught by the headmaster. She had to admit it looked pretty neat, but did they really have to use an enchanted object to draw names. Wasn't there something simpler to use? Preferably not something that makes magical binding contracts?

Not knowing the current thoughts of his favourite student, Dumbledore read the paper and exclaimed. ''The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!''

Violet turned her gaze toward the Ravenclaw table to see who it was and to her surprise it was that girl she had been staring at earlier. The French witch definitely looked a lot happier than her Bulgarian counterpart. Her schoolmates? They were applauding, but they did not look exactly happy. Hell one of them was crying! All those people were at least seventeen right? Merlin! That witch had to be an adult and she was crying because she wasn't chosen for a school competition? That was kind of pathetic and on some level kind of sad.

The Goblet then spat out another piece of paper which Dumbledore caught before calling the next and supposed final champion. ''The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!''

The applause the followed was deafening, but Violet did not notice it. She had only eyes for one thing and that was the fact that the Goblet hadn't shut of yet.

_This was not happening!_

Then it happened the blue flames turned red for the fourth time that night

_No!_

Then not one, but two pieces of parchment flew out of the Goblet of fire and a truly surprised looking Albus Dumbledore caught them.

''Violet Potter,'' He began.

_NO! NO! NO!_

''And Harry di Angelo?'' The man finished, sounding way more surprised than when he said the first name. That surprise turned to shock when suddenly a boy around Violet's age appeared right in front of the head table.

Next to her, Hermione muttered something about wards and impossible, but she did not hear it. Heck she barely noticed the seemingly impossible arrival of the boy standing there. The only thing on her mind was that she really hated Halloween.

* * *

**Next chapter: Prologue part 2: Harry**


	2. Prologue part 2: Harry

**Prologue part 2: Harry**

Unaware that at the very moment, events were taking place that would changes his life forever, a fourteen year old boy was laying somewhat lazily on his bed. The boy, who was dressed in a comfortable black sweatpants and white t-shirt was about average tall for his age. He had dark black hair that would always become near untameable whenever it became even slightly long so he had it cut short. Due to this a faint scar was clearly visible on his forehead.

Currently the boy was lightly bobbing his head as he listened to the music that entered his ears trough the buds that were connected to his Discman. As he was listening to one of his favourite songs he was also reading a pretty old looking book. The book was titled; Transfiguration: the theory behind the wandwork. Well technically reading may not be the most correct term. While it was true his eyes were indeed directed toward the book, they hadn't moved at all for the last few minutes. This was mostly because the book was completely and utterly boring and it was hard to keep his attention on the dry text.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and the boy all too happy for a distraction, said ''Enter,'' as straightened up his position on the bed slightly and pulling the buds from his ears and shutting his Discman off.

After a moment his door was opened and a little blonde eight year old girl entered and the boy greeted her, ''Anna,'' He said. ''Was there something I can help you with.''

The girl shook her head and said, ''Mama asked me to get you, Harry, she wants to speak you.''

The boy now known as Harry frowned his brow at hearing that and wondered why his mother had requested his sister to fetch him. Of course 'sister' wasn't really the correct term as they weren't really related to each other by blood. Instead both he and Anna were part of an organisation called the Lost Ones.

The Lost Ones was an organisation founded in 1945 shortly after Albus Dumbledore defeated Gellert Grindelwald and months before the second world war ended.

The war the dark lord Grindelwald had waged on magical Europa left countless orphans in its wake. Those orphans ranged from new-borns to children in their teens. Of course there were also orphans who were of age, but those could take care of themselves, the problem was with the underage ones.

The International Confederation of Wizards decided after discussing it for several days that unless the orphans had relatives they could go to they would need to go to Muggle orphanages considering there were no magical equivalents.

Far from everyone was happy with this solution however. In fact a rather vocal group of people claimed it to be madness. Not only were the Muggles still fighting among each other, the group also held the very real fear that the statute of secrecy would be finally broken.

There had already been many close calls during the Grindelwald war and it was only due to the infighting between the Muggles that the situation could be contained, but according to them sending children who have spent their whole lives around magic to Muggle households and expect nothing to go wrong was just plain foolish.

It was then after the ICW decided to continue her plans despite the heavy opposition that part of the opposition came together and channelled their resources. They used that to build orphanages all over Europa. Using magic to speed up the process those orphanages rose out of the ground at an incredible rate.

It took only weeks before the first people could be taken in. After seeing the state some of the orphans were in, one of the founders of the project proposed a name for it. From that day forth they were called the Lost Ones.

The orphanages of the Lost Ones (TLO) were heavily warded so that the orphans could be safe from the terror that was the outside world. Grindelwald may have been defeated, but parts of his armies still scoured Europa and that was not even mentioning the Muggles.

Inside the safety confines of the Orphanages, the orphans were taught by employees of TLO. They taught the orphans both magical and Muggle subjects. But that is not all the employees did. Some of the older orphans were traumatised by what they had seen while the younger ones needed to be raised. This too was a day-job for many in the orphanages.

For the next several years things seem to go well for the TLO epically after the Muggle war finally stopped, but unfortunately the Lost Ones were completely privately funded and the families that had were pouring money in it were seeing their available money decline at alarming rate.

Requests for financial help were send out, but unfortunately those request went unheard and it looked like the founders of TLO had only postponed the inevitable and the orphans had to go to Muggle orphanages after all, as the Magical ones couldn't remain open for much longer.

This however was something the founders wanted to prevent at all costs. Having witnessed the true destructive power of the Muggles, just years prior at the end of their so called second world war, the founders were now more afraid of breaking the statute of secrecy than ever.

Then it came to them; The orphanages weren't a complete money drain, there was one thing that was providing an income. It were potions the orphans brew during their potions tutoring sessions. Those potions, provided they were of adequate quality were sold.

Unfortunately this bit of income was hardly enough to keep all the orphanages open, but if they were to increase the sales then maybe they had a chance. So it was decided besides their normal time spend brewing each orphan old enough to learn the magical arts would spend each day an additional hour brewing the easiest to make potions with the biggest profit margin.

Not everyone was happy with this decision; some claimed they were exploiting the children while others were saying they should leave the brewing to the professionals, but if they were asked if they had better solutions then they had nothing to say.

It was thanks to that decision back then that the Lost Ones were still active right now in 1994. That being said although they still carry the same name much has changed for the Lost Ones over the years. What was once a group of orphanages in dire need of money has now grown considerably and the 'orphanages' no longer solely hosted orphans.

They opened up the doors for all the underage members of the society where they were no longer welcome. Orphans, half-breeds, squibs, it did not matter, they took them all in.

But it wasn't only the underage that remained with the Lost Ones. Many of who had lived in one of the orphanages at one time continued being part of the Lost Ones. This was due the fact that TLO had more or less outgrown being reliant on brewing potions for money.

TLO had started to take on jobs that due to them being located practically all over Europa was best suited for them. Those jobs were vastly different from job to job and ranged from protection escort to warding.

Not all went on and did jobs some remained in the orphanages in a teaching capacity and rotated around the different orphanages. Due to this children who are getting taught in the orphanage could easily equal a student of a big three school if not surpass it due to the many guest lecturers.

The jobs the TLO received were not meant for every member of the organisation however. In fact most weren't even allowed to go on a job. Whether you were allowed to go on a job depends on your level.

Level 1 TLO member is a person that isn't allowed to do any job except brewing. They are the people who aren't capable of defending themselves yet or were just to incapable for level 2 or higher jobs.

Level 2 TLO member is a person who is allowed to do simple jobs outside of an orphanage in group of other level 2 members and under the supervision of a level 3 or 4 members. Those jobs are usually completely safe and are more meant as learning experiences than anything else.

Level 3 TLO member is a person who is fully capable of taking care of him/herself. If they are magical then they usually have taken their NEWTs and have passed several personality tests.

Level 4 TLO member is a person who obtained a mastery in his chosen line of work. They rarely take jobs as they are the most well paid members if they do. Most of the time they stay at the orphanages and teach the next generation.

Level 5 TLO members are the leaders of TLO they don't do jobs, but spend all their time making sure the organisation is running smoothly.

Currently in the room there was one level 1 member of the organisation and one who has reached the second level. Of course Harry being the older of the two was the one who had reached the second level while Anna having barely started learning the magical arts was still a level 1.

Despite being a level 2, Harry has not gone on many jobs outside of the orphanage. In fact he has only done two jobs since ascending to the second level. His latest job was something he thought had been totally awesome.

The TLO had been hired to provide additional security during the Quidditch world cup. Harry and his group had been assigned to watch over the mascots the time they were on British ground, or more specifically the Bulgarian's team mascots.

They were hardly the first Veelas he had seen, but damn watching a group adult Veelas practicing their dance routine before the actual match was definitely not a sight he would forget soon. Harry thought it was a shame he and his team were send home when the match started as according to the higher ups during the actual match the potential danger level was too high for level two's (although unbeknownst to him one of his team members was more than happy to go home).

Back in the present Harry had moved off his bed and was busy strapping the wandholster that had been laying on his nightstand around his wrist. While he was busy with that he asked the girl who was still standing there if she knew what his mother wanted with him.

The little girl shook her head and gave him apologetic smile, ''Sorry Harry, I don't. I was just walking by and I saw her come out of her room. Once I asked her where she was going she told me she wanted to see you. I offered to get you instead.''

Harry nodded in approval at hearing that, level 5 his adopted mother may be, but she was definitely getting old even by magical people's standards and walking was getting harder for her.

Harry then reached for his hoodie that had been laying discarded on the nearby chair when he saw his hand and arm started to glow faintly blue. Freezing in mid-grab Harry frowned as by now his whole body began to glow. ''What the ….'' He started to say, but before he could finish he suddenly disappeared form the room entirely.

Anna stared at the place Harry just stood for several moments in shock before she managed to snap herself out of it. She then pulled her barely used wand from her pocket and used it to tap a rune that was engraved on the wall next to the door. The same rune was engraved in practically every room in the building and had only a single function. That function became clear moments later when a loud alarm sounded throughout the entire building.

XxX

Meanwhile in a castle many miles away, Harry suddenly reappeared, his feet felt the cold stones and his eyes caught sight of some very familiar faces, '' …. fuck.'' He muttered finishing the statement he had started so far away.

Harry thoughts were in completely turmoil. What the hell had just happened. Had someone or something actually taken him to this place through the wards. Did they take the others to? Why did they bring him here?

He wanted to draw his wand and get in a ready stance, but even in his current state of mind he knew that that was a very bad idea. He was complete and utterly outclassed by several of the people in front of him and that was not even mentioning those he did not know about. Add to that that most looked just as shocked as he felt he felt it wasn't a good idea to make any sudden moves now.

Still he needed to know what the hell was going on and there was only one way he was going to find out. So addressing the only person at the table he knew and respected he gave a mild bow of his head, ''Madame Maxime,'' He greeted the headmistress of the visiting France school. ''Where am I? How did I get here?''

''Mr di Angelo?'' The large woman asked and Harry nodded. At seeing that the woman pointed to a Goblet that was standing on a pedestal, almost right next to Harry. ''You are at Hogwarts … you were chosen as a tri-wizard champion.''

Harry merely blinked at hearing that. His mind temporary blanked at hearing something so unexpected that he wasn't even sure what to think. Luckily he managed to recover before he made a fool of himself.

''I am sorry,'' He said as he tried to speak in the most calm and diplomatic voice he could muster, ''I must have misheard you. Did you just say I am a tri-wizard champion? And if you did you do realise that is impossible as I don't attend any of the three competing schools. So as it is clear this is all some kind of messed up misunderstanding I will take my leave now. Could someone point me to the nearest Floo connection?''

''Actually Mr di Angelo I am afraid that is not possible,'' Dumbledore said from his own position on the staff table, his face by now free of shock and his ' wise and all-knowing' expression back firmly on place. ''You are bound by a unbreakable magical contact to compete as the fifth tri-wizard tournament.''

Harry arched a brow at hearing the 'fifth champion' part of the man's response. Unless he was strongly mistaken he was sure the newspapers stated there were only three champions, one for each of the schools. So did that mean they dragged another person into this madness?

Now wanting answers more than ever, Harry rounded on the old man. ''Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore,'' Harry said with a clear hint of distaste in his voice. ''Kindly explain what contract you are talking about.''

Either not hearing or more likely not acknowledging the rude tone he had been addressed with Dumbledore gave Harry his trademark 'grandfatherly' smile, but this did not placate Harry at all and Dumbledore seems to notice that to as he quickly spoke up. '' Perhaps we should adjourn to the room with the other champions. We still have the other matter to deal with after all and I think a more private setting should speed the process up quite a bit. '' He said before turning to the two other people on the table who carried the same title as he did, ''I assume this is all right with you two?''

Karkaroff snorted. ''Fine,''

Maxime nodded.

''I am not going anywhere if it is going to involve magical contract without a legal representative.'' Harry said stubbornly. He had little to no knowledge on legal matters and he didn't trust those people not to con him into anything if he hadn't anyone with him.

Dumbledore looked annoyed at his words, but before he could say anything his French counterpart spoke up. "I think Mr di Angelo deserves to call for help if he desires that. After all he is only a minor and unlike our champions has no other person to look out for him here.''

''One of my staff can …'' Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff interrupted him saying that there could be too much of a conflict of interest.

Dumbledore sighed (a bit to overdramatically in Harry's opinion) and said, ''Very well although I don't think this is necessary I will comply with the wishes of my esteemed fellow heads. Mr di Angelo, if you have access to a Floo connection could you contact the legal representative you desire?''

Harry nodded and briefly entertained the thought of jumping through the first Floo he would be shown, but his rational mind was telling him that if he was really involved in some kind of contract then he should deal with it now rather than later.

''Then please follow professor McGonagall, she will show you where you can make a Floo call.'' As he said that a stern looking woman stood up Harry assumed she was the aforementioned McGonagall.

Dumbledore then spoke in a louder tone, ''Ms Potter, could you join us her please.

Upon hearing this, Harry who had already began following the woman who shared the name with a Roman goddess, suddenly stopped for a moment and conflicting desire arose within him before he shook his head and just made the next step. Few noticed this sudden stop as most were now glaring/looking at the girl-who-lived.

XxX

It was fifteen minutes later that Harry, now dressed in conjures socks, shoes and a hoodie entered the room. With him were McGonagall and man who Harry only knew by reputation. That man was named Roy Bakker, a lawyer who had represented the interest of the Lost Ones for years.

Immediately upon entering Harry noticed that despite the silence the tension could be cut with a knife. There weren't many people in the room, but still the room felt 'full' for lack of better terms. He briefly wondered what happened during the time he hadn't been there.

The people that were standing in the room were standing more or less away from each other in sets of two. Closest to the fire stood a pretty older blonde who he assumed to be the Beauxbatons champion as the headmistress of the school was standing behind her.

Standing a bit away from the two females were the two of Dumstrang. Surprisingly by the looks of it. the Tri-ward champion of that school was none other than Victor Krum. As a huge Quidditch fan Harry knew that the older boy attended that school, but he hadn't expected his manager to allow him to enter in anything that might be harmful to him.

Standing next to the tall form of Dumbledore was an older boy who compared to the far above average looking girl and world famous seeker looked a bit dull, but then again he was perfectly straight who knows what girls thought about him.

The last two male adults in the room were going by the looks and attitude complete opposite. One of them Harry managed to identify after a moment or two. That man's name was Bagman if he was not mistaken, an above average beater who had played for a Britain's team called the Wasps. The man wore a colourful robe and even without saying anything he just emitted positive emotions.

The other man on the hand …. Well the less said about him the better. The man borderline emitted seriousness and Harry was sure one of his friends would no doubt make a remark that involved a stick if he saw the man.

Then there were the last two people in the room; Lily and Violet Potter, the two flowers of the light as one of the local newspapers had once called them. Harry was surprised how little felt at seeing his mother and sister by blood. He figured he would have felt angrier at seeing them or more specifically his mother after what she and his father had done to them, but he felt surprisingly little at seeing them. Perhaps it was because he was happy where he was now and he would never have gotten there if those two hadn't done what they did or perhaps his sudden appearance here had numbed his mind somewhat. For now He decided to just ignore them without being too obvious about it until he could leave. While he may feel relatively indifferent right now that did not mean he wanted to spend any extended amount of time with the Potters. He did not know how he would react if they actually opened their mouth instead of just standing there.

As all eyes turned to him and his group upon entering, so did the ones of Lily Potter. For a moment two sets of emerald green eyes locked and Harry was pretty sure he saw both recognition and shock in them, but then the moment was broken when an overly excited Bagman exclaimed in a way to happy tone for the situation. ''Ah Mr di Angelo, our fifth champion come in come in.'' He said happily acting like some kind over exited puppy. ''And you must be Mr di Angelo representative Mr …?''

''Bakker, Roy Bakker,'' The man supplied and Harry nearly shuddered at seeing the smile the man wore. Harry was not afraid to admit that even though he was here to help him, that man seriously unnerved him. He may not know him personally, but his reputation spoke for himself. One thing that man was truly (in)famous for was that he always wore that same polite and somewhat indulging smile, even when he was completely destroying someone's life in court.

Seemingly not bothered at all, Bagman smile if possible only grew bigger and Harry had to wonder if there had been something in the man's food or drinks because no one should be this happy when the situation was as tense as it was. Hell the only reason he was keeping calm himself after being practically kidnapped was because although he wasn't allowed to go on most jobs, he as a level 2 was still taught how to remain calm when things don't go as planned. It also helped Madam Maxime had been there when he had arrived and Bakker was with him now. Regardless of how much the man unnerved him he was still a Lost One and he was the best they had on the legal department or so he had been told.

''Before we begin perhaps some introduction are in order, Mr di Angelo?'' Bagman said excitedly. Not even waiting for an answer he was already wildly gesturing towards the blonde, ''That is the lovely Ms Fleur Delacour, the chosen champion of Beauxbatons.''

Harry blinked at hearing that familiar name and dipped his head in a sign of respect. ''Forgive me for not greeting you earlier,'' He said sounding truly apologetic, earning him surprised looks from most of the people in the room, ''It's an honour to meet the eldest daughter of Apolline Delacour.''

The girl did not seem to know what to make of his greeting and merely incline her head in return. Bagman, not at all deterred by Harry's greeting then turned. ''And I am sure you recognise the Durmstrang champion Mr Victor Krum.''

Harry nodded and turned to Krum, ''I have seen some of year earlier matches of the word cup. It was a shame your team didn't win in the finals.'' Upon hearing his words Krum only grunted and looked even sourer than before. 'Sheesh sour loser or something?'

''And this here is champion number three, Hogwarts seventh year student Cedric Diggory,''

''Nice to meet you,''

''Yeah you too.''

''And finally,'' Bagman said in a loud voice as if was announcing some big sporting event, ''We have our fourth champion; our very own girl-who-lived, Ms Violet Potter.''

''Pleasure,'' Harry said neutrally.

''Now that we are all acquitted,'' Karkaroff drawled. ''Could we please move on. Some of us have other things to do and we still have to figure what to with those two children who someone put their name in the Goblet.'' He rounded on Dumbledore, ''Didn't you put a age line around the Goblet? Then if so how did this **girl**,'' He nearly spat as pointed at Violet, ''And that outsider enter themselves.''

Roy's sudden cough earned him the attention, ''Mr Karkaroff I understand you have the habit of pointing fingers, but surely you are not accusing my client without having at least some evidence.'' Harry had no idea what the man was talking about, but it seemed he touched a nerve as the Durmstrang Headmaster adverted his gaze.

''Now then,'' Roy said as he clapped in his jovially, ''While quite rude, Mr Karkaroff was indeed correct that some things needed to be discussed. My client informed me you told him he was involved in a magical binding contract of some sorts. Could you please show me the contract so that I may examine it?''

This question had been directed toward Dumbledore who pulled out what looked like a scrap piece of parchment out of the pockets of his robes. From the angle the man was holding it, Harry could see his own name written on it in a unfamiliar handwriting and nothing else

The old man held the paper out for Roy to take which he did with a indulging smile. When it became clear that was it, Roy spoke up again and this time his tone was more akin to an adult patronising a child. ''Mr Dumbledore? You do realise that this is just piece of parchment with my client name on it. This is not a magical contact.''

''That piece of paper came out of the Goblet of Fire which is connected to the original Tri-wizard tournament contract.''

''Really?'' Roy said as he studied the paper a bit closer, ''And you wouldn't happen to have this original contract on hand would you?'' He asked as eyes kept moving over the paper as if he saw something that wasn't there.

Dumbledore did not really look happy at that and replied, ''The contract is quite extensive. Perhaps we should adjourn for tonight and you can look over it tomorrow.''

Roy merely waved him of, ''Nonsense we are dealing with magical binding contracts and school tournament people have died in here. I couldn't in good conscious sleep as the fate of my client is unknown. Beside I am sure Mr Karkaroff and Madame Maxime are also interested to find out if my client is really involved in this tournament or not.''

Dumbledore sighed tiredly and after taking one last look around the room he conceded and called for a house-elf. Once he arrived he gave it the order to retrieve the contract from his office. The elf disappeared and was back moments later. Harry's eyes nearly bulged out when he saw what the elf was carrying. When Dumbledore had said that the contract was extensive he hadn't been exaggerating. That thing the elf handed over to Roy looked more like a book … a book that was considerable thicker than the one had been reading earlier tonight, than a traditional contract.

Not seeming bothered at all by the bookwork he received, Roy said, ''Thank you, elf.'' He said before adding. ''As this might take a little time, perhaps you could provide some refreshments? Coffee with two sugars for me please.''

The man did not even wait for the elf to reply as he had already turned his full attention to the first page of the contract. Harry sighed he had the feeling this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Now before you guys remark on no one recognising Harry. I would like to point out that due to the Potters being in hiding at the time of Harry's 'death' very few have seen Harry alive. Add to that people can be very blind even if the truth is practically slapped in their faces. With that I mean most of Britain (and the rest of the world) believes Harry Potter to be dead. So even if someone shows up somewhat resembling James Potter and with Lily Potter's eyes they won't immediately be able to connect him to the supposed late brother of the girl-who-lived. That being said some in the hall did recognise him, but I just could not fit that in this chapter which was mostly written from Harry's point of view.

Hope you guys enjoyed and to see you next chapter where we will switch back to Violet's point of view and see the aftermath of this chapter. Also I have put a poll up on my profile, if you all could take a moment of your time to vote then that would be most appreciated.


End file.
